When I First Set My Eyes On You
by Timevamp
Summary: My take on how Katniss and Peeta met when they were 5. Peetas POV


**First hunger games fic. YAAAY! :)**

**Dont think anyone who reads this story knows who I am :( but your in a hurry to read the fic. I'm ella I'm 12 (though u can probably tell by the writing style and the crapness of it) and I wrote this in homeland of Wales, specifically sunny (not) Swansea. It rains... Everyday. Be lucky Americans and spaniards for all that sun you have. We had some sun today with a high of 10c. My ears almost fell off i was so cold but that's the hottest were gonna get -_- Anyway here's ma first hunger games fic. Diolch!**

* * *

**_When I first laid my eyes on you_**

The district 12 school yard was nothing much. It was dry and covered in coal dust, just like all the soil in the district. Weeds grew from the foot of the building. And it's walls crumbled like a biscuit. Not what I was expecting. 'Well,' my father patted my head 'its not much, but it's the only one we've got.' I glanced around at some of the other children playing. Two boys chased each other around while a group of girls played hopscotch. But one girl stood out. She was alone too, with only her father for company. His face was worn and his beard stubbly. He was a coal miner, no doubt about it. His daughters face glowed. It was a an olive tone, with full pink lips and rosy cheeks. Her black-brown hair was pulled from her face in pigtails, making her look little and dainty. Her grey eyes sparkled in the light. My eyes were aqua blue. And my hair messy and blonde. I tried to flatten it down but i was unsuccessful and it stuck up again. My father chuckled and rustled it, much to my annoyance. 'Dad, I want to look nice for my first day! Everybody else does,' I pouted. He spun me around and set my collar. 'You look fine Peeta.' I nodded at my father, not wanting to disagree or cause an argument. 'Who's that girl?' I asked him

'Her names Katniss Everdeen. I wanted to marry her mother, but she married him instead,' he pointed to her father.

'Why would anyone want to marry a coal miner,' i asked with disgust, thinking of the dark, dingy and deadly pits beneath district 12. 'Because when he sings, the birds stop to listen.' I looked at him confusingly.

A teacher rang the bell and all the children ran inside. My father gave me an encouraging shove and I headed on with them. I saw the playground girl again in line. She was signing in as a new pupil too. 'Name?' The teacher asked

'Katniss Everdeen,' she replied in a sing-song voice.

_She has a beautiful name_, I thought. She skipped into the assembly hall. I hurried along through the line trying to catch a glimpse of her again. 'Name?' The teacher asked me.

'P-Peeta Mellark ,' I told her and hurried into the assembly hall to find Katniss. To my dismay, she was chatting happily with some a blonde girl, whom I knew to be called Madge, the mayors daughter. I slumped myself down next to a group of boys, defeated. How was I going to make myself visible to her? I looked at her again. She was so... Pretty. I sighed with boredom. Maybe I wouldn't be bored if I was with her. _Gah_, I mentally cursed myself, _stop thinking about her! If she doesn't want to talk to you, she doesn't have to._

My thoughts were interrupted by a red head teacher assembling the gossiping crowd of eager pupils. 'Good morning, everyone! And welcome to our new pupils. We hope you have a great time here and become all you can be.' I rolled my eyes. What were we to be in a coal mining district. I would probably work in the bakery with my brothers. I wondered about Katniss. What would she be like when she grew up? I knew her mother was an therapist. My father went to her when he burnt his hand in the ovens. Maybe she'd do that. She wouldn't be a coal miner. Women didn't do that. My mother told me Mr Everdeen had a knack for trouble. Said he was sneaking out of the fence. I couldn't imagine Katniss doing that.

'For our first song. Does anyone here know 'The Valley Song?' A hand shot straight up.

'Do you know it miss Everdeen?'

'Yes miss Jenkins. My dad taught it To me,' Katniss replied, fiddling with her pigtails.

'Would you like to stand up and sing it for us?' She rose to her feet and took a deep breath.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes, And when you awake, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, here it's warm, Here the daisies guard you from harm, Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow, hidden far away, A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay, And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe, here it's warm, Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, Here is the place where I love you._

The hall burst into eager clapping. Katniss blushed and sat down. Oh her voice, never had I heard anything so sweet. Then i heard. There was no birds. Nothing. The birds stopped singing for her. Sje was truly like her father. My heart melted. Could I be falling in love. Surely not. But could I?

The end of the day came like sunset. I caught a glimpse of Katniss standing alone. She was getting her rucksack, and putting on her coat and gloves. 'Hello,' I darted forward, before I could stop myself.

'Oh hi. I'm Katniss Everdeen.'

'Yes I heard,' I stared dumbly. I shook myself back into reality and held out my hand 'I'm Peeta Mellark.'

'The bakers son? My father buys your fathers bread,' she shook it with a kind smile.

'I heard you sing this morning. You have a beautiful voice. I wish I could sing.'

'My father says everyone can sing, just some not as good as others. I'm sure you have a voice in there somewhere.'

'Nah, I'm destined to bake cakes for the rest of my life. Either that or get picked in the hunger games.'

'Katniss!' A voice called.

'Thats my mother. I have to go. Bye Peeta, I will see you tomorrow!' She ran down the corridor. I stared at the spot where she stood. I smiled happily and ran into the yard, eager to tell my father about my day. I heard Katniss and her mother talking. 'Who were you talking to?' I heard her ask

'Oh just Peeta Mellark. The bakers son.' My heart skipped with joy. Maybe she would remember me for the rest of our school time. Maybe we could become friends. I realised it must be getting late and I sprinted back to the bakery. The smell of warm bread engulfedy nostrils. 'Mm,' I smiled.

'Did they not feed you at school Peeta?' My mother asked as she took the bread out of the oven. 'Yes but not warm, fresh bread.' I stumbled forward. My mother swatted her tea towel at me.

'Get your backside upstairs and change. Then I'll fix you some bread and cheese.' I whooped excitedly. I loved hot bread and cheese. I shouted my thanks and ran up to my bedroom. Well, my bedroom which I shred with my 2 older brothers. Caleb is 6 and Magnus is 10. They were out. Probably I the seam annoying Greasy Sae, as usual. I thought of Katniss again. She has a little sister. Her name is Prim, I think. I stripped out of my clothing and folded it neatly ready for tomorrow. Then I got into a pair of brown pants and a white-ish shirt. I'd worn it so much It was turning grey. 'Peeta!' My father shouted 'your mothers made you your food.' I bounded down the stairs and fled into the kitchen. I grabbed my bread and cheese. 'Now get out of my hair. I'm busy,' she scowled with a scorn expression. I ran back upstairs and pulled out my secret stash of grease paper I found in the kitchen and my charcoal. I carefully wrote the words 'Katniss Everdeen. Even the birds stop when she sings.' I added little music notes and birds all around it. I let out a big yawn. I was only 5 and still slept in the afternoon. I slid my paper and charcoal back under the floorboard under the bed and wiped my hands clean. I laid on top of the rickety frame, my eyes suddenly pulling me into a light sleep. I didn't resist. I dreamt that night. And I always have dreamt the same dream. Of her. If Katniss Everdeen. My first and only love.

**did you enjoy it ? :D should I write another HG fic? Leave your comments below. The more I get the happier I am. Seriously nothings better than after having a painful day of non stop choirs at lovely Ysgol Gufun Dwr-y-Felin (Comprehensive School) and then finding I have reviews on My fics. Thanks guys :D :D**


End file.
